


but gather all the shining tribes

by Kieron_ODuibhir



Series: Cirque de Triomphe [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Codenames, Earth-3, Gen, Hostage Situations, Humor, Interlude, not everyone tagged gets a speaking role, radio chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/pseuds/Kieron_ODuibhir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The click of a short-wave radio sounded across a Gotham rooftop.</p><p>
  <em>"Team Clown, ready. Sound off."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	but gather all the shining tribes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from MacPherson's 'Fingal,' because at this point I just like stealing titles from places for the fun of it, and apparently don't get that deeply offended by Celts appropriating the heritage of other Celts. Even when they are lying liars who lie.

The click of a short-wave radio sounded across a Gotham rooftop.

_"Team Clown, ready. Sound off."_

" _Team Earth, in position,_ " Basil's voice muttered over the line from street level. He and Pam, as the big guns, were going in as a frontal assault as soon as Jokester and Harlequin got the distraction well and truly rolling.

There was strain hiding in the mutter; Basil said battle nerves were nothing compared to stage fright, but J was pretty sure he only said that so nobody easier to kill would try to take his place soaking up bullets. Still, the man was first and foremost a fellow performer, not a giant shapeshifting hammer, no matter how hard he could hit when he needed to. J wouldn't forget that.

" _Team Sky, in position._ " Garfield Lynns breathed, the hum of his jets and van Cleer's wings buzzing through the microphone.

This was Moth-and-Flame's first ever intentional, premeditated team-up with the Circus, and the first time they'd worked together at _all_ since the friendly young Firefly had slipped up and given his mentor's identity away during the spring flooding emergency. Considering that Mothman was the proud type, if this operation didn't go well it might be the last time, too.

But this had to go well. And their millionaire ally's delicate feelings had nothing to do with it.

" _Team Sea, holding position_ ," Waylon growled. He was lurking in the river, ready to slip in, locate and start on securing the hostages while the rest of them drew fire and otherwise kept the human traffickers pinned down. Between his strength and his enhanced senses he was the best choice, even if he wasn't terribly reassuring at first sight, but letting his friends fight without him always went against his grain.

A second's silence hung on the air.

"Team Geek?" J prompted, tapping his radio. They were supposed to be inside already, hacking the records and security cameras and laying gas bombs; if they'd been rumbled everything needed to slam into motion five minutes ago. "Everything okay?"

" _We're fine,_ " Jonathan's voice came on the channel, a faintly exasperated whisper. " _Ed and Harvey are still sulking about our team name._ "

J clicked his tongue. "Remind them their codenames are geeky puns that prove they are not qualified to name things. You guys ready?"

" _Team Geek is go,_ " the neurochemist affirmed, the strength in his voice, where not long ago there would have been nothing but fear and trembling, giving Jokester's heart an upward boost. He and Harlequin shared a grin.

"Okay. On my mark. Don't hurt anybody _too_ bad."

" _No promises,_ " Ed grumbled. Harley's smile had a lot of pearly, even teeth in it, and over the radio Cameron van Cleer made a soft, grim sound of agreement. Not that J could really find fault.

"Three," he counted. "Two..."

Those kidnappers weren't going to know what hit 'em.

" _One._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of geeky pun names, this world's Basil Karlo is currently calling himself 'Clayface' after his best-known movie role, but will eventually switch to 'The Reformer' because hero. Also because Ed Nigma is a terrible influence. (So is Jokester, even if he pretends to hate the punny names.)
> 
> Killer Moth was originally an anti-Batman, had a Moth Signal and everything. Firefly _was_ his Robin for a while, but they broke up over artistic differences. (I.e. Garfield Lynns is a deranged pyro.) Cameron van Cleer is actually also an alias, but nobody knows that. Ssh.


End file.
